Crash Bandicoot
Crash Bandicoot ( ) was created by Cortex as a competition for Mario and Sonic. However, due to the machine intended to give Crash the mind of an evil genius malfunctioning, he became dumber than a piece of driftwood and was deemed a failure by Cortex. Appearance Despite Crash being the face of the 3D platforming genre of video games in the mid-to-late-90s, no one is sure what exactly a bandicoot is supposed to be. Essentially, Crash resembles an anthropomorphic fox with large eyes and no tail. He has red-orange fur and some blue pants, albeit his design has changed over the years, most likely due to his unstable genetic structure. Biography Prior to Crash's creation, Dr. Neo Cortex and his assistant Dr. Nitrous Brio had created other mutant animal henchmen using the "Evolve-O-Ray" including the lunatic Ripper Roo, the swordsman Komodo Bros., the gangster body guard Pinstripe Potoroo (whatever the Hell kind of animal that is), the very muscular and powerful Tiny Tiger, and Tiny's less popular counterpart Koala Kong. Crash was planned to the leader of the "Cortex Commandos," but as stated above, the Cortex Vortex machine malfunctioned and made Crash a total dumbass. As a result, Crash fell out of a window in Cortex Castle and washed up on N. Sanity Beach where he began a journey to rescue his mutant bandicoot girlfriend Tawna (who later dumped him for a couple of Furries). One year later, his sister Coco Bandicoot asked Crash to find her a new laptop battery ... in the middle of a jungle. Crash was later abducted by some strange light. Cortex explained via hologram that Crash needed to traverse several areas to find the 25 Power Crystals needed to help Cortex contain the energy created by the alignment of "all 13 planets" in the solar system. Crash obeyed but soon found out Cortex was lying. Cortex was actually going use the crystals to power his Cortex vortex to brainwash all of Hyrule, but Crash stopped him and with the help of "bad guy recently turned good guy" Dr. Brio, was able to blow up Cortex's space station. However, Crash soon found out from his floating Tiki mask Aku Aku (who is sentient apparently) that a great evil had been unleashed when Cortex's space station crashed into a nearby temple where Aku Aku had sealed away his twin brother Uka Uka. Crash, Coco, and Aku Aku head to the evil Dr. Nefarious Tropy's time twisting machine to start traveling time to gather the power crystals in various time periods before Cortex and Uka Uka could. Cortex was eventually defeated, and since Crash had killed Dr. N. Tropy, the time twisting machine suffered a meltdown and sent Cortex and Uka Uka back to primordial YouTube Poop World. Although Crash wouldn't see Cortex for quite some time, Cortex and Uka Uka were later rescued by Mario who had lost a bet to N. Gin. By the year 2000, Uka Uka was really pissed off at Cortex already fucking around and demanded Cortex do something to kill Crash Bandicoot. Cortex decided to finish his new mutant cyborg Crunch Bandicoot with the help of the Elementals, a group of four other sentient masks: Rok-Ko the mask of Earth (not to be confused with Rocko), Wa-Wa the mask of water (who speaks like a drill sergeant despite being the weakest), Py-Ro the mask of Fire, and Lo-Lo the mask of air. Crash eventually defeated all four by sealing each of them away with five power crystals (Crash could've just used the same five power crystals for each of them, but he's dumb as Hell). Crash eventually freed Crunch of Cortex's mind control, and escaped with him while Cortex and Uka Uka wound out getting frozen in the antarctic. Games This is a list of his games. Please note these entries are listed in the order of the events that took place, not the order the games were actually released Main Timeline *Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back *Crash Bandicoot: Warped *Crash Team Racing *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex *Crash Twinsanity *Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure *Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced *Crash Bandicoot N Sane Trilogy (Remake) *Crash Team Racing: Nitro Fueled (Remake) Possibly Canon *Crash Bash (takes place before The Wrath of Cortex) *Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage *Crash Nitro Kart *Crash Tag Team Racing Alternate Future *Crash of the Titans *Crash Mind Over Mutant *Crash Nitro Kart 3D *Crash Nitro Kart 2 (or was that 3?) Mashed Bandicoot For most of Part I, Crash barely did anything important besides stand around while Aku Aku talked. He eventually did travel to Cortex's ambiguously named robot where he grabbed Cortex's laser gun and shot at Cortex. He missed, but the blast wound up destroying the giant robot, ruining the plans of Cortex and his twin brother Robotnik. Trivia *He is the weakest game character, as one hit would clobber him. *In the newer Crash Bandicoot games, however, he has a health bar. *He has these power-ups called "Aku Aku" masks which give extra hit points. *Paradoxically, he is Cortex's greatest creation as he manages to defeat Cortex and his other mutants every time. *He was murdered by Mutant Krabs in an alternate future. Category:Video Games Category:Characters Category:Awesome Characters Category:Australians Category:Deceased Category:Guy Category:Trolls Category:LGBT